fairly_odd_parents_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy's Wish
When I was an intern at Nickelodeon Studios, I always used to view the cartoon before everybody else did, just to make sure if it was okay and there was no flaws or anything that had happened. It was a new episode of The Fairly Oddparents, and it was the one called "Power Pals/Emotion Commotion". I had started the episode, and the episode seemed to be pretty good, no flaws whatsoever. So when I took it into the room for everybody to see, I didn't expect anything to happen other than what I had seen. Boy was I wrong. We went into the room and started the tape. I walked out for a few minutes, because I was expecting a call from the manager (He wasn't there that day because he was at a meeting). He called and we talked about business for about a half hour. When I came back in, everybody looked at me. Some questionably, and some angrily, and I didn't know WHAT was going on. They put in the tape and it took awhile to load, but when it did, the titlecard came up as "Timmy's Wish" surrounded by missiles, nuclear warheads, military tanks, land mines, and radiation symbols. I know that that was NOT what I had named it, so I was confused just as well. The show started off with Timmy in the bedroom, once again, being babysat by Vicky for four days as his parents were out of town. She had locked him in his own room. The windows were shut tight, the door was barricaded, and there was nowhere to go. He was bored, so much he was developing cabin fever, so Timmy just sat on his bed, talking to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish I had lots of video games, toys, and Crimson Chin comics!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda gave him all that he had asked for. Wanda replied with, "Timmy, have you ever thought of wishing for world peace? It's worth a try." Now I was really confused, because I had never written any of this so I thought someone had pulled a prank on me and had changed discs to whatever they had. Anyway, Timmy replied, "No, but I just thought of something. I wish I had..." The audio after that was cut out, almost as if it was censored, but Timmy was mouthing the words "something to create chaos" and then there was: the "Poof! Cloud", and Timmy had a bunch of knives, all in various sizes. "Thanks." he replied gratefully before he quickly fell asleep. Cosmo and Wanda were confused by what they had just granted and asked themselves, "Why would he need a box of knives?" Then they fell into the fish bowl as goldfish and went to sleep. I was too confused by now to think at all, but I kept watching. The next scene showed Timmy suddenly waking up, jumping out the window (which was now open for some reason, but it looked like it was forced open) and fade into the darkness. A two hours later time card came up. He came back with a weird dark red liquid on his body, but it was too dark to see anything, including his face. The way we knew it was a liquid is because there were drops around him and trickling down his face and his body in tiny red streams. Anyway, he broke open the door, went to the bathroom, cleaned off the liquid, went back to bed, and fell asleep. The next scene made me gag. It was Francis, drenched in a pool of his own blood and his face cut open. His brains and his eyes were removed with very little precision and his tongue was ripped off. He had multiple bruises on his neck, leading us to the conclusion that he was choked to death first. On his stomach, carved into his bloody skin were the initials "T.T". The picture looked so realistic it was sickening just looking at his carcass. As known, Timmy's initials are T.T, so we can guarantee it was him. A couple interns left while the others stayed. The second scene, holy shit, was even worse than the last one. The head had been crudely chopped off with the arteries and veins jutting out still, the arms and legs had been slit open with the blood vessels piled on top, hands and feet cut off, and the same initials on the stomach. His ribs, by the looks of it, were broken with a sledgehammer and blood from the newborn holes in his lungs were seeping out. My guess was his ribs were broken first and he suffocated to death because of it. Then he was cut up. This person was without a doubt Mr. Crocker. We know it was Timmy, because it seems these two victims were Timmy's enemies. The pictures were so realistic that much more people ran out, just leaving four others in the room. Then it was morning, and Timmy woke up. The knives were drenched in blood, and on the news, the murders that Timmy committed were featured. Cosmo and Wanda looked at the news and then looked at Timmy. There had been no suspicion it was him, so he had nothing to worry about. It went on like a regular day, except of course, without bullying, and instead, there was a substitute, until there was a new teacher. Then when it reached nighttime, the fairies went to bed, and so did Timmy. By now, I was nervous. The entire episode had been like this and was now almost over. Timmy came back with more blood than ever on him (by now you would know it's blood) and a couple of scars. After he cleaned himself, he went to bed. The next day, Vicky was on the news and the picture was so horrifying, I lost my lunch. She had been brutally tortured with whips and chains and her whole body had been cut up into pieces, with body parts lying around all over the place, and it was so realistic, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Nobody suspected that a ten year old would do this, so nobody expected him. That night, Timmy was going to go out the window, when he saw a bunch of police cars and helicopters. Behind him, Wanda spoke. "I know it was you, Timmy. I've watched you and so I called the police." Timmy then sat down, crying dark red mascara-ruined tears on his bed. He looked up at the screen and his eyes were in detail, the creepiest you'd ever see. They looked like they were animated heavily, not really realistic but not CGI either. He then whispered in an ominous tone, "Tell no one what I did." He then took a pistol, dropped a folded note, and shot himself through the mouth. When the police broke in, they opened the folded note. It said: "You think I was murdering people? That's small talk. If I was murdering people, you all would be gone."+ That's when the episode shut off. I went to go grab the disc to see what it looked like and if it was my disc, but somehow was corrupted and thus was worthless. Still, I was able to see the disc, rather than just seeing the episode again, but I don't know why it didn't corrupt the first time it was shown. The creepiest part was this was my disc. My name, my signature on it, everything. Then around the time, the ACTUAL episode aired. (I, of course, had to redo it.) It ran perfectly, no different than what I had watched originally. That episode will never be out of my mind, and we will never know how it happened to be corrupted or who corrupted it. There aren't photos of this episodes.